Tistan Dresaceri
Tistan Drēsacēri (Tistan lei Verisās Drēsacēri, 9 September 398) is the only son of Verise Drēsacēri and her husband, Egāssio. As Verise's son, Tistan is poised to become an important official in the noble court of the Emperor, as he bears the noble name Drēsacēri. He is one of the main and POV characters in the story. He first appears in Chapter I, when he is taken by his mother to Dārdio's Palace to buy a companion (bed slave). There, he settles for Aaru, an 'untrained savage' from the mysterious lands to the East. Personality and appearance Tistan is a lean young man, and a typical Vachai: his skin is a dark-yellowish tone and his eyes are a light amber shade, which shines like gold in the sunlight. His hair is light-brown and curly. He often wears robes in shades of purple, lavender and violet, the sacred hues of Sadrie, the patroness of his family. Described by his peers as a bright and educated young man, Tistan doesn't share his mother's passion for court life. He is aloof and is often disinterested in his noble duties, instead preferring the company of his household slaves, like Taodie, or his best friend, Cāstās. He reluctantly aids his mother in matters pertaining to the family business, which involves mostly patronage of the Temple of the Moon and investments in the silk trade. Tistan is particularly good at doing accounting and handling numbers. Early life Tistan was born on 9 September 396 in the Drēsacēri manse in Cōrienor, the second child of Verise Drēsacēri and her husband, Egāssio. An earlier child, Achārio, had died in infancy two years before Tistan's birth. Tistan was named for Tistan the Gilded, a distant ancestor of the Drēsacēri bloodline who had been Emperor centuries ago. Tistan was raised by a household slave, Taodie, who had previously been his father's companion, and a number of scholars who taught him about history, astrology, literature, geography, the Western Faith and the liturgical tongue. When he was nine years old, he was introduced to the Emperor's court as his mother's son, and began attending lessons at the Wisdom Gardens. He spent much of his childhood between Cōrienor and the Drēsacēri villa in Madralie. When Tistan was fifteen, he met the sixteen-year old Cāstās Savesi at the Wisdom Gardens, where Cāstās lived with his sister Agās. The two took a liking to each other right away, and would develop a close relationship over time, which eventually turned into a romantic affection for each other. The two were careful to keep their affections secret, as Cāstās was the son of traitors, and Tistan's mother would not allow them to be near each other. Recent events Ancestry Tistan belongs to the main branch of the House of Drēsacēri, an ancient and proud lineage of the city of Cōrienor. He is the first male heir of the bloodline in several generations. *Tistan lei Tistai Drēsacēri (245 – 316) *Brachē lei Tistai Drēsacēri (277 – 326) *Ornai lei Brachai Drēsacēri (298 – 324) *Coirian lei Ornai Drēsacēri (317 – 379) *Chessē lei Coiriai Drēsacēri (347 – 398) *Verise lei Chessai Drēsacēri (born 372) *'Tistan lei Verisās Drēsacēri' (born 398) Trivia *Tistan's name means "banner" in Vachai, and refers to the Golden Banner of the Dominion. Category:Characters Category:Inhabitants of Corienor